


Enterprising Young Men

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Seduction, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Remus apparated into the living room of his flat and was immediately on edge.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Enterprising Young Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Dipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Dipstick/gifts).



Remus apparated into the living room of his flat and was immediately on edge. He dropped his bag at his feet quietly and held his wand tightly in his hand. He advanced silently, heading for his door of his bedroom. It stood ajar and he could see candlelight flickering against the walls. He eased the door open with his left hand and held his wand steady in his right, poised to attack.

“Remus?”

He nearly dropped his wand in shock.

“Sirius?” he gasped, lowering his wand unsteadily. “What’re you doing?”

Sirius looked down at himself and then looked pointedly around the room.

“I think it’s _rather_ obvious, Moony,” he said, sounding infuriatingly smug. “I’m seducing you.”

Remus took in the scene before him: the candles, enough rose petals to start a florist and what appeared to be a metric ton of heart-shaped chocolate boxes.

And there in the middle of it all sat Sirius, robes half undone, hair casually mussed and mouth stretched in a wicked smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sirius murmured as Remus leaned in for a kiss.

“It’s next week, you prat.”

“I wanted to get a jump on things this year,” Sirius replied, smiling against Remus’ lips.


End file.
